David Kills Sesame Street and gets ungrounded
David Kills Sesame Street and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Alex Kimble aka Alex the LD Guy, published on December 7th 2016 Cast *David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack *Ivy-herself *E/D's Dad-Diesel *E/D's Mom-Kate *Eric-himself *Alex Kimble-Paul *Kosta Karatzovalis -Russell *MumaX992-Wiseguy *Go!Thug247 (aka OfficerPoop247)-Young Guy *Big Bird-Kidaroo *Ernie-Alan *Bert-Brian *Count von Count-Steven *Elmo-Shy Girl *Zoe-Tween Girl *Oscar the Grouch-Dallas *Cookie Monster-Scary Voice *Announcer-Professor Transcript *David: Let's see wants on TV! *'(David turns on the TV with the remote until)' *Big Bird (off screen on TV): Hi, welcome to Sesame Street! *David: What the hell, I hate Sesame Street, I was expecting Codename: Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network but this stupid crap have to appear! Now I will kill them all! *'(on TV)' *David: I'm gonna kill the all! *Big Bird: No no no no no no no no no! *Ernie: No no no no no no no no no! *Bert: No no no no no no no no no! *Count von Count: No no no no no no no no no! *Elmo: No no no no no no no no no! *Zoe: No no no no no no no no no! *Oscar the Grouch: No no no no no no no no no! *Cookie Monster: No no no no no no no no no! *David: Shut up, Die Now! *'(Everyone is Dead)' *David: Yes, I killed Sesame Street! *E/D's Dad: Wow, David, well done for killing Sesame Street, you know we hate that Sesame Street even your brother hates it too! *E/D's Mom: You are ungrounded! *Eric: And this means Latios is not going to attack you, because you are a good brother! *Kosta Karatzovalis: We are so proud of you David! *MumaX992: We will go to Chuck E. Cheese's for play time and eat pizza later on. *David: Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad, Thanks Eric, Thanks Kosta and Thanks MumaX992! *Go!Thug247: Wait a minute, I thought you liked Sesame Street forever because your daughter Ivy loves that show! *E/D's Dad: No, not this time, because our membership have been expired and we all hated that show because is stupid! *GoThug247: I guess your right, I do hate Sesame Street! So I respect your opinion. *Ivy: I wonder if Sesame Street is on! *Announcer: We Interrput your program to bring you that Seame Street has been killed, so Sesame Street isn't coming up next on PBS Kids! Let's skip to Teletubbies! *'(Sad music Plays)' *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nooooooooooooooooooo! Sesame Street! Wa wa Waaaaaa! *E/D's Dad: What's wrong Ivy? Why are you crying? *Ivy: Sesame Street is Dead! Do you kill Sesame Street? *David: Yes I did because my parents are no longer Sesame Street fans! *Ivy: No no no no! How could you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *E/D's Dad: Good! You deserve it, Ivy, Guess what! *E/D's Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Sesame Street! *E/D's Dad: As for punishment, you will change your voice as Steven later tonight! *Eric: And now you will get Attacked by Latios! *Ivy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not Latios! *David: Latios, come here! *'(Latios appears)' *Eric: Latios, use Luster Purge attack on Ivy! *Ivy: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry. *E/D's Dad: Sorry won't work, enough is enough! *E/D's Dad: This is what you get for becoming a fan of Sesame Street! Now go to your room now! *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *'(The End)' Deleted Ending *Ivy: why am I grounded for being a sesame street fan! *E/D's Dad: Get in bed now or your double grounded! Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Alex Kimble